pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ash's Buizel
This Buizel is a -type Pokémon owned by Ash. It was caught by Dawn, but later traded to Ash for Aipom because Buizel preferred battles over contests. Personality Buizel is proud and very confident in his strength. This is due to his long record of winning battles. Unfortunately his pride can get him into trouble. Just like Sceptile, Snivy, Hawlucha, and Greninja, Buizel is very cool, calm, collected and serious. Buizel also has a strong rivalry to Crasher Wake's Floatzel which is its evolved form and becomes fierce when he encountered it, similar to Brock's Croagunk, who has a fierce rivalry with Saturn's Toxicroak. Biography Sinnoh Buizel gained a reputation for being a very powerful Pokémon and proved capable of defeating Dawn's Piplup, Zoey's Glameow and Ash's Pikachu. However, because he focused on strength, Buizel was unprepared for contest moves and Dawn managed to capture him. While Ash and Dawn where preparing for their gym and contest battles, Buizel was showing more interest in what Ash was doing than the contest, while Aipom was doing the same with Dawn's training. Ash and Dawn traded Aipom and Buizel. In DP068 Buizel battled Maylene's Lucario and learned Water Pulse. After blowing a hole in the ceiling when his Water Pulse collided with Lucario's Aura Sphere, it started raining and Buizel's Swift Swim was activated. The battle ended in a draw. Later Buizel competed in the Wallace Cup losing to a Lanturn in the top 8. In DP083 Buizel was used in the Pastoria gym, beating Crasher Wake's two Pokémon, Quagsire and Floatzel whom he had a strong rivalry with. Buizel didn't battle again until DP102 where he defeated Fantina's Gengar and lost to Drifblim. In DP108 Buizel battled Byron's Steelix, but despite the type-advantage as Water-types is strong against Ground-types, Buizel was stunned Steelix's Screech, tied in Steelix's Bind and is defeated in one hit by Steelix's Iron Tail. Buizel's first battle with Paul. He first uses Aqua Jet and hits Magmortar, gaining the upper hand. But when Magmortar was switched to Ursaring, Buizel was defeated by Ursaring's Focus Blast. Buizel's battling style has included a few moves that would be useful in contests. Ice Aqua Jet and Counter Shield have been used in battles such as Fantina, Crasher Wake, Team Rocket and Paul. Buizel battled a trainer's a Mr. Mime and lost the first battle. Buizel then learned Ice Punch. Buizel won the second battle by activating Swift Swim. Buizel battled Flint's Infernape and lost with a single hit and also lost to Kenny's Empoleon's Drill Peck . Ash used Buizel against Paul's Gastrodon and won with Ice Punch. He also battled Paul's Drapion who was attacked with a powerful Pin Missile, but Buizel was able to use Water Gun Counter Shield and dodged Cross Poison. While in the air, Buizel used SonicBoom, but Drapion blocked it and ensnared Buizel with its tail claw. Buizel broke free by inflating his floatation sac and then blasting Drapion with Water Gun, but Drapion launched Toxic Spikes while Buizel was still in the air. As soon as he landed Buizel was poisoned by Toxic Spikes and Drapion finished him with Pin Missile, resulting in Buizel being knocked out. Known moves Using Water Gun Ash Buizel Aqua Jet.png Using Aqua Jet Ash Buizel Sonic Boom.png Using Sonic Boom Ash Buizel Water Pulse.png Using Water Pulse Ash Buizel Ice Punch.png Using Ice Punch | Water Gun; water; DP034: Buizel Your Way Out Of This! Aqua Jet; water; DP034: Buizel Your Way Out Of This! Sonic Boom; normal; DP034: Buizel Your Way Out Of This! Water Pulse; water; DP068: A Triple Fighting Chance! Ice Punch; ice; DP159: Short and To the Punch! }} Improvised Moves *Ice Aqua Jet *Aqua Pulse *Counter Shield Voice actor Kiyotaka Furushima (Japanese and English) Trivia *Kiyotaka Furushima, who voices Ash's Sinnoh rival, Paul in the original Japanese version, voices Ash's Buizel in both the Japanese and English-language versions of the anime. *Buizel was the first Pokémon that disobeyed Dawn, his former trainer. *Ash's Buizel couldn't beat any Steel Types. Gallery Swift Swim activated Ash Buizel Aqua Pulse.png Using Aqua Jet and Water Pulse Buizel ice aqua jet.png Ash's Buizel using Ice Aqua Jet Buizel water gun.jpg Buizel using Water Gun as a Counter Shield Dawn, Piplup & Buizel Underwater.png Dawn (anime) Dawn, Dawn's Piplup Piplup & Buizel underwater }} References pl:Buizel Asha Category:Character Pokémon that have been traded Category:Water-type anime Pokémon Category:Male anime Pokémon